Gundam Girls
by Areku and Lulani
Summary: Five girls embark on a new life, but can our Gundam Guys handle the new mission or fail?. Seems that everyone is paired well, but who will be the most trouble?. A tall Mexican, a fencer, an American from New York life, another Marin repeat, or the one eve


Gundam Girls: Mission confirmed  
  
Warning: I don't own original pilots. Everyone but Duel and Gundam Guys I own DO NOT TAKE!  
Author: Areku  
Feedback : silentpiolet_03@hotmail.com  
Description: Five girls embark on a new life, but can our Gundam Guys handle the new mission or fail?. Seems that everyone is paired well, but who will be the most trouble?. A tall Mexican, a fencer, an American from New York life, another Marin repeat, or the one everyone is stunned about?. Read on and see what unfolds, as a bunch of dreams take off, others crumble. As love is made, and hearts are broken.  
  
Gundam Girls: Part One:  
  
Mission Confirmed  
  
  
Again Wufie paced the deep ruby red colored carpet. The small patter of computer keys filled the silent room the three stood in,  
"Maybe this wont be so hard" Wufie finally said, as Heero glared for him to stop pacing. Heero removed his eyes from the screen Trowa was typing words into,  
"We wont know that until we meet them" He said calmly leaning against the desk, as he picked up a few documents that Trowa had set there, "But we have never trained anyone, let alone worked with a lot of females at one time"  
"Lets just hope they are not like Miss Peacecraft" Trowa said softly sliding his long legs out from the desk, "Otherwise we could all be doomed" He walked towards the door, his long coat falling near the back of his knees, where a baggy pair of blue jeans hung,  
"Well that could be the worst of our worries, they could all be like Maxwell for all we know" Wufie shuddered at the thought, causing Heero to smirk,  
"And wouldn't you both love that" He slightly chuckled and followed Trowa out the door.  
  
" Alright ladies fall in!" The loud voice shuddered the corridor. Huge tarps covered huge objects sending shadows across everything. The hanger was extremely large, obviously built after the war. The clicking of boots followed along the floor, and an emerald gaze fell upon the five girls, his voice sounding again, quieter this time,  
"Trinney Silver 01"  
  
A tall figure stepped forward. She was dressed in a red belly shirt, on the front it read the word Chu. Her legs were covered in a dark navy cargo pants, they covered a par of huge brown hikers. She was slim and well built. Her long blond hair was in a braid. The braid made Trowa wonder if Wufies theory would be right, but the girls eyes were the same color of his own a stunning emerald, only with an emotion of a happiness.  
"Yes sir" Her voice was confident and stern, soft but hearable,  
"State yourself and testing mark"  
"Trinney Silver, 16, Female, Mexican, Silver wing, L1 colony peace keeper." She stood staring at him through emerald eyes, "Testing score: 90"  
"Heero Yuy is your pilot" He flipped the page,  
"Duel Maxton 02"  
  
She walked forward. She was dressed in a green colored t shirt, a picture of a fencing sword on it. Her hair floated around in the wind, her eyes looked directly as Duo Maxwell. Her steps stopped, the black jean covered legs came together,  
"Duel Maxton, 17, Female, Spanish, Shadowed Death, Testing score: 94"  
Wufie glanced at her. She seemed strong, and obviously was good at fencing it was written in her eyes. She was perfect Duo. Shadowed Death, only to perfect for a 02 solider. Trowa glanced at the paper's,  
"Duo Maxwell" There was a long period of silence after that. Her flipped forward a few pages,  
"Lily Luna 04" Out of sequence. The confused look played all of the other four faces, it did not bother the other girls,  
"Lily Luna, 15, Female, American, Dessert Storm, Testing Score: 90, New York City"  
She was pretty. She had shorter cut hair, chestnut the length to her shoulder blades. Her eyes shimmered the color of a purple storm, almost a baby blue. She was dressed in a white sleeveless top covered by a pinkish dress shirt, a pair of neatly cut blue jean shorts to follow along her long slender legs. She smiled,  
"hn" Trowa eyed her, Heero did the same. Immediately it hit them both that this one looked like a handful…a softy. Trowa gave a hidden shrug,  
"Quatre Rebarba Winner 04" He spoke and watched her walk back to place, those hips practically making duo drool.  
  
As Trowa sighed gently he flipped the page and read over it carefully. He eyed Duo,  
"Echm" Duo stiffened and went slightly red as the Winner hare laughed to himself, the other two comrades sweat dropping mentally,  
"Sophie Mao 05"  
  
She was wonderful. Her long velvet black hair was pulled back into a long bun, some of it falling down on her shoulders. Her Chinese eyes shown in the light, they were a unique swirl of gray and blue. For someone Chinese that eyes color was rare, not commonly known. She was dressed in a huge white coat, much the same style Trowa had on. Her shirt was black, and her pants were also black. Her feet were covered by some kind of heel. She gave a slight bow,  
"Sophie Mao, 16, Female, Chinese, White Dragon, Testing Score : 91, L5"  
  
Trowa glanced at Wufie. He was interested in her. Obviously they both thought with Wufies honor and justice way, the young girl would also feel more comfortable with someone from L5,  
"Wufie Chang 05" Wufie and her looked at one another as she walked back to her spot.  
  
Now everything grew quiet. They had not called a 03. Someone wasn't called. And she was no where in sight, according to the girls. Slowly he turned the pages back two. The silence hung heavy, and everyone looked at him and Heero as they read over it whispering things once in a while,  
"Catie 03"  
The room went deathly silent now. The girls all gasped, a few coming from Wufie, quatre and Duo, followed by Heero and Trowas wide eyed glance.  
  
She stepped forward. The gasps slowly ended, the eyes fell upon her. The silence grew to almost fear. In front of them all stood a girl covered in black. She was Goth. Her eyes were tinted black, her lips were a dark shade. Her eyes sent a black glare, emotionless and unmoving. She wore black jeans, they were baggy. Her long leather trench coat hung over her blood red colored shirt it read "Deathly Silence". A black collar moved as she swallowed,  
"Catie, maybe 15, Female, Origin Unknown, Deathly silence, Testing Score: 96, L3 streets" She gave a cold stare at Trowa, "Which leaves you as my pilot Trowa Barton Pilot Heavyarms Gundam 03"  
He stared at him, his eyes just as cold. Confusion raced in everyone's hearts, Trowa and Heero denying the fact. He gave a final look about the room,  
"You are now in the hands of those your assigned, they will show you to your dorms until 19 hundred hours this evening, you will obey your orders, and get along" He looked at Catie, "Dismissed"  
  
They started to leave conversation booming from 04 and 05, who were raving about how cool Duo's braid was, and how cute Quatre's eyes were. Trowa looked at Catie, a wild fire shooting the tension across both their eyes.  
Trinney stared at the girl. She was Goth, she was scary, and attractive. Catie walked closer to her and Heero, before she turned and followed the way of the laughter, the other three slowly following,  
"Watch this one Trowa…she seems to be as stubborn looking as you" Heero said hiding the smirk from his face,  
"Like your one to talk" With that they walked to the far end of the base. To where a whole new mission was about to begin.  
  
End of Part One  
  
Part Two: Gundam Girls : Get To Know, Get To Kill 


End file.
